The Only Exception
by PatchsFallenAngel
Summary: A VA oneshot based off the song "The Only Exception" by Paramore. Post-Blood Promise.


**Distinguishing the Truth from the Lies**

**A Vampire Academy Fanfiction  
by PatchsFallenAngel**

**Characters: **Lissa/Rose

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Friendship/Mystery

**Summary: **Lissa is the Guardian-in-training. Rose is the Moroi Princess. Lissa hates Rose because she blames her for the death of Dimitri, Lissa's cousin. But, what really happened to Dimitri? What does Rose know? Can Lissa distinguish the truth from the lies?

**Authors Note: **Drabble fic.  
EDITED: 11/7/12

**Disclaimer: **All things VA belong to Richelle Mead. Unfortunately.

* * *

_Maybe I know, somewhere_

_Deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone_

_Keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable, distance_

_And up until now_

_I had sworn to myself that I'm_

_Content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_Well, You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_**- **_**_The Only Exception - Paramore_**

I lay in bed, wide awake, listening the sound of Christian's silent snores. His arms are wrapped tightly around my waist, like I'm his teddy bear.

Slowly, I creep out of bed, being careful not awaken my sleeping boyfriend.

He looks so young when he sleeps. So care free.

A chilly breeze enters through the bedroom window. I pull the sheet over Christian's naked form while wrapping one around myself also.

Its still a little dark outside, the sun only just peeking over the mountains of Montana, which separate us from the rest of the world.

Today was a new day. A nerve-racking yet exciting day. Today I would be leaving this school behind...Again.  
Only this time I would be leaving behind my heart. My soul.

I never told Christian this, but last night was goodbye. Each kiss, each touch, I would cherish forever.

His lips on my skin sent shivers down my spine. Goosebumps erupted from his touch. His deep, sea-blue eyes saw into mine, into my soul. I loved him more and more each day. And while this filled me with joy, it also frightened the heck out of me.

On the outside, my parents seemed as if they had the perfect marriage, when in reality if was the complete opposite.  
I loved my parents, but lets just say my mother was a bit of an extrovert. She love male attention. She thrived on it. Sadly, my father was rarely home, so she'd look for attention elsewhere. Usually in the arms, or beds, of Dhampirs and other Moroi.

My father knew all about Mother's escapades, but most of the time he just sat around and ignored it.

Other times I would find him sobbing in the garden, wondering why his wife didn't love him.

Before the car crash that claimed their lives, before I saved Rose, I over heard them discussing divorce.

They had been together more than 20 years, they had two children together, and they wanted a divorce. I thought that they were being selfish and only thinking of their own wants and needs. But what about my brother and I?

That was when I vowed to never fall in love.

I met Aaron.

Sure, I loved him, but wasn't in love with him. I agreed to sleep with him because everyone else was doing it. I didn't really feel a connection, though. You know that spark that people always talk about.

After Aaron and I broke up, Rose and I ran away. It was only us after that. Me and her against the world. I thought, as long as I had her, I'd never need anyone else.

When Rose and I got caught and dragged back to St. Vladimir's by Dimitri, everything changed. I met Christian. I fell in love.

I couldn't believe that I didn't figure out what was going on between Rose and Dimitri. All the sign were there, I was just so caught up in my own Royal world that didn't top to notice how drastically my best friend's life had changed.

Rose wasn't the immature little girl who persuaded me to run away with her anymore. She had grown up and face challenges that I would never dream of facing.

When Rose left me at the gates, when Dimitri 'died,' I part of my heart broke. I felt abandoned and thought that Rose was being selfish and that she loved Dimitri more than she loved me. Immediately, my mother's face popped into my mind.

My life went down from there. I started drinking and partying. All the things that the 'old' Rose used to do, before we ran away.

Before Christian. Before Dimitri.

I distanced myself from the only people I had left. My friends tried to help me, but I would listen. Christian tried to help me. And what did I do? I send him straight into the arms of Jill.

I hated her and her petty middle-school crush on Christian and I let my jealousy get on the way of the important things.

Avery didn't help either, poisoning my mind and my drinks.

Then I kissed Aaron. I didn't have any feelings for him; I don't think I ever did. But he was there. He was familiar. He reminded me of Rose and my lost youth. That kiss brought back so many good memories but it also needed mine and Christian's relationship.

Eventually, Roe came back. She was different. She looked old and almost identical to her mother. Soon, thing got back on track.

Rose was back at school and I was well on my way to getting Christian to take me back.

Finally, after much coxing on Rose's part, he agreed to give me...us... second chance.

When Rose came back, I persuaded her to let me come with her on her next voyage to find Dimitri. Reluctantly, she agreed.

That's how I got to where I am now.

Rose and I both graduated St. Vlad's last week and she was assigned to be my Guardian. We were leaving today. Before nightfall.

Before the school awakes to find its star pupil and princess gone.

Christian didn't know about this, of course. I knew that he'd try to stop me.

I don't now how I can go on without him, i thought.

You don't have to come, Rose spoke through our bond. Ever since she came back, we had noticed that the bond now worked both ways. Though, I can't see her thoughts or feel her emotions like she can with me, but we can talk to each other and communicate if we have to.

I'm not changing my mind, I assured her.

I could feel Rose roll her eyes from across the campus. I laughed, causing Christian to stir.

Quietly, I dressed and crept across campus to where Rose was, waiting with our bags. The grass was cold and sticky underneath my feet, the morning dew seeping through the sole of my old worn Converse.

Loading our belongings into the trunk of the car that Adrian had managed get for us, I heard the faint sound of name being called.

"Lissa!"

It was Christian. Oh, no! This is why I didn't tell him, why I snuck out. So that he try to stop me.

"Lissa," Rose spoke from behinds me. "We need to go." Are you still coming? She added through the bond.

I nodded and turned to Christian who was huffing and puffing, hands holding his thighs as he regained his breath.

At first I thought that hew would try to talk me out of going. Instead he said, "I'm coming with you."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's dangerous."

"So, you think I can't I can't protect myself out there?"

"You know that's not what I mean." I had seen him kill hundreds of Strigoi, so I knew that he could protect himself. "I'm just worrying bout you. I love you, Chris."

"I love you, too, Lis," h said caressing my face gently. "That's why I'm coming with you."

Out of nowhere, he picks up a bag and puts in the trunk of the car.

"How did you...?"

Before I could finish the question, the answer came running from behind Christian.

"Adrian!" Rose scolded. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm coming as well," the stated simply.

"Like hell you are!"

While Rose and Adrian had their own argument, so did Christian and me.

"Look," Christian said after almost five minutes of arguing. "I love you with all my heart and all my soul. I know that you're scared of falling in love with me and get that! I'm terrified as well. But I am not your father, and you are not you mother. We are not going to make their mistakes!"

Venturing into the ocean-y depths of his eyes I found love and commitment and confidence. Tears spilt down my cheeks like rainwater cascading down a pipe.

All four of us climbed into the car and sped of into the horizon, the dense clouds of mist blocking the sunlight.

_A new dawn, a new day,_ Rose's thought echoes through my skull.

And I knew that with Christian by my side, I could do anything. He was my only exception.


End file.
